He
by Leonpie
Summary: [KOOKV] Tentang dia yang enggan melepas topengnya dan memilih untuk berpura-pura. Dom!JK Sub!Tae


_Dia_ , _pemuda dengan sorot mata setajam elang, namun hangat di saat bersamaan, yang selalu tersenyum tiap kali masalah demi masalah menerjangnya tanpa ampun._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Taehyung membersit hidungnya pelan. Sesekali menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan. Sementara telapak tangan Jungkook tak henti-hentinya memberikan usapan penenang di punggung sempit sahabatnya.

Harusnya tidak begini. Harusnya Jungkook yang menangis. Taehyung sengaja menyeret pemuda itu ke halaman belakang sekolah, pagi-pagi sekali, segera setelah ia mendengar kabar tentang perceraian orang tua Jungkook. Harusnya sekarang Taehyung yang mengusap punggung Jungkook, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang, mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bukan sebaliknya.

"Berhentilah menangis. Kau mengambil peranku, tau," Jungkook terkekeh, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah _ajaib_ Taehyung.

Taehyung mendelik dengan wajah kacau-mata bengkak, pipi basah, poni yang menempel karena keringat di keningnya, dan ujung hidung yang semerah tomat- kesal setengah mati melihat ketenangan sahabatnya yang keterlaluan, "Benar, menangis sana! Menangislah seperti orang normal dan berhenti tertawa! Kau tidak takut membayangkan hidup tanpa salah satu orang tuamu? Atau dipaksa untuk ikut salah satunya keluar Korea, lalu...meninggalkanku?" cicit Taehyung di ujung semburan protesnya.

"Tentu saja aku takut," jawab Jungkook seraya menunduk, masih enggan menanggalkan senyum dari paras tampannya, "Aku sangat takut sampai tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Hazel Taehyung mulai berpendar lagi, siap menumpahkan cairan bening di pelupuknya kapan saja, "Bodoh."

Jungkook menoleh, menatap nanar pada sahabatnya. Jantungnya seolah sedang diremas kuat ketika menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya. Setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh sosok kurus itu dalam dekapannya, menjaganya dari semua hal yang dapat membuatnya menangis. Lalu urung setelah sadar bahwa dialah penyebabnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Taehyung membersit sekali lagi, "Aku ingin bilang begitu, tapi percuma, sama sekali tidak membantu, ya 'kan?"

Jungkook tertawa gemas, tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak surai cokelat di dekatnya. Membuat aroma _strawberry_ menguar hebat dari tiap helainya, " _Ani_ , jika Kim Taehyung yang bilang begitu, maka semua akan baik-baik saja."

Taehyung mendengus, "Aku bukan _cenayang_."

"Tapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kim Taehyung lebih sakti dari _cenayang_ ,"

"Lucu," sahutnya dengan pupil yang berotasi malas.

Jungkook lagi-lagi mengusak surai cokelat milik Taehyung, "Kau tidak percaya? Taehyung _ku_ itu ajaib asal kau tau," serunya, semakin gencar menggoda pemuda yang kini tengah mencebik kesal.

"Mati sana!"

Satu alis Jungkook terangkat naik, "Mendengar kabar perceraian orang tuaku saja membuatmu menangis sehebat ini, bagaimana jika aku mati?"

Taehyung menoleh cepat, kemudian menggeleng dengan mata sembab yang melotot panik. Membuatnya semakin menggemaskan dengan hidung yang memerah, "Jangan, jangan mati!"

Kekehan Jungkook terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Ah, pemuda itu banyak sekali tertawa sejak pagi. Taehyung selalu membuatnya tertawa tanpa diminta.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian membingkai wajah kusut Taehyung di telapak tangannya, " _Aigoo_ ~ Taehyungie jelek sekali!"

Dan hingga hari dimana pengadilan secara resmi menyatakan bahwa orang tuanya telah bercerai, Jungkook sama sekali tidak menangis.

* * *

 _Dia_ , _pemuda yang selalu bersikap seolah tak peduli pada hal di sekitarnya, namun juga selalu menjadi yang pertama mengulurkan tangan. Menekan kuat-kuat rasa takutnya, demi menjamin keselamatan orang yang berada di dekatnya._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

"Tidak mau!"

Taehyung menolak mentah-mentah ketika teman seperjuangannya dengan raut antusias membawanya ke depan bangunan sederhana dengan tulisan _Rumah Hantu_ berwarna semerah darah. Taehyung tidak takut serangga, tidak juga ketinggian, bahkan - _berkat Jungkook_ \- beberapa preman di sekitaran sekolah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Taehyung pemberani. Tapi pengecualian untuk ini.

Jimin menjadi orang pertama yang melayangkan protes, "Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, semua harus masuk!"

Taehyung menggeleng keras, "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku pulang saja!" Lalu segera berbalik meninggalkan gerombolan teman-temannya. Namun gagal ketika Hoseok mencekal pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus ikut. Semuanya harus."

Taehyung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok Jungkook berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Taehyung segera melesak ke sisinya, "Jungkookie~" panggilnya sambil menggoyangkan lengan pemuda itu ke kiri dan ke kanan, meminta bantuan, "Mereka memaksaku masuk!"

Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh, "Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Lalu ketika giliran mereka tiba, Taehyung merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam miliknya erat, "Tutup saja matamu, _aku_ akan mengeluarkan _kita_ dengan cepat," ujar Jungkook sambil melangkah masuk, memimpin langkah mereka ke dalam tempat laknat itu.

Dan Taehyung terenyuh saat itu juga. Saat di mana tangannya merasakan betapa dingin dan berkeringatnya telapak milik Jungkook.

Taehyung melirik punggung pemuda itu dalam senyum, lupa sepenuhnya pada rasa takutnya.

Sebanyak apapun poin pelanggaran yang Jungkook ukir di buku kedisiplinannya, dan seberapa lusinpun preman kenalan pemuda itu, Jungkook bukanlah pemuda tanpa rasa takut. Namun kenyataan bahwa Jeon Jungkook menahan rasa takutnya demi untuk menjaganya tetap berani, membuat Taehyung balas menggenggam tangan itu sama eratnya.

* * *

 _Dia_ , _masih pemuda yang sama, yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak jalan pikirnya. Pemuda positif yang selalu memandang dunia dengan cara yang baik, meskipun dunia setengah mati mengubur eksistensinya yang sejak awal sudah terabaikan._

.

.

Jungkook mungkin bukan siswa baik-baik yang gemar menoreh sederet prestasi sebagaimana yang Namjoon lakukan. Jungkook lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di gedung olahraga, memantulkan benda bulat oranye di bawah kendalinya, dan bergerak sebebas angin. Jungkook mencintai basket dengan seluruh denyut nadinya.

Taehyung ingat saat suatu siang Jungkook tiba-tiba mendatangi rumahnya. Memeluknya erat, dengan binar kebahagiaan memancar dari tiap senti wajahnya.

"Aku terpilih sebagai tim inti basket," ujarnya riang.

Senyum Taehyung seketika merekah. Akhirnya dunia berpihak pada Jeon Jungkook. Helaan nafas lega terdengar setelahnya. Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Jungkook selama ini selain menjadi salah satu anggota inti tim basket, di jenjang kelasnya yang notabene adalah kelas satu. Demi apapun, itu sulit sekali, dan Jungkook berhasil mengambil posisi itu.

Lalu dua hari setelahnya, Taehyung mendapat kabar bahwa putra sulung keluarga Jeon baru saja pulang dari program pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika. Namjoon. Pemuda super keren dengan otak _sialannya_ yang jenius. Pasti tidak sulit baginya merantau ke negeri orang, mengingat kemampuannya dalam berbahasa Inggris sungguh-sangat-luar-biasa.

Nama Jeon Namjoon dielu-elukan oleh seisi sekolah, Taehyung salah satunya. Tidak heran, prestasi yang diukirnya atas nama sekolah tidak pernah main-main.

Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, Kim Taehyung merutuki seluruh eksistensi Namjoon dengan seluruh nafasnya.

Hal itu bermula ketika Jungkook menyambangi kelasnya setelah jam sekolah berakhir di suatu sore, "Kau tidak pergi latihan?" Taehyung bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Jungkook menggumam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng, "Sedang tidak ingin."

"Jangan bolos, kau kan sudah susah payah bergabung dengan tim inti," Taehyung bersungut-sungut, lengannya bersedekap di depan dada.

"Aku-tidak jadi bergabung dengan tim inti," ujar Jungkook ragu.

"Apa?"

Jungkook meringis, "Ternyata aku tidak sehebat itu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu, "Namjoon hyung sudah kelas tiga. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhirnya."

"Lalu kau merelakan tempatmu?"

"Anggap saja hadiah kepulangannya dariku," jawabnya ringan.

Saat itu Taehyung marah. Dia benci pada Namjoon yang kembali di saat yang tidak tepat. Dia benci pada pelatih basket yang dengan seenaknya mengganti pemain. Dia benci pada dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi, dari semua hal di dunia ini, Taehyung paling benci saat melihat tawa Jungkook di sore itu.

* * *

 _Dia, pemuda yang selalu menyimpan rapat-rapat jerit lukanya, menerima dengan senang hati jerit luka orang lain, dan menolak untuk mengatakan bahwa ia juga terluka._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Taehyung berjalan susah payah menuju kelasnya dengan memeluk setumpuk cokelat di kedua lengannya. Pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung menemukan lokernya dalam keadaan penuh. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan loker di sebelahnya, milik Jungkook. Ah, tidak. Loker Jungkook lebih parah. Mereka menggantungkan tas kertas di luar lokernya karena tidak ada ruang lagi di dalam sana. Tapi senang sekali rasanya mengetahui ada banyak orang yang memperhatikannya selama ini.

Taehyung juga membawa satu. Cokelat spesial yang ia beli di super market dengan uang tabungannya sendiri.

Taehyung tersenyum malu saat meminta Jungkook memberikan cokelat itu pada Namjoon saat di rumah nanti. Karena pemuda itu tidak punya cukup nyali untuk memberikannya secara pribadi.

Lalu di pagi yang sama, sekolah mendadak dihebohkan dengan kabar bahwa Jeon Jungkook, memberikan cokelat untuk salah satu senior perempuan mereka, Lee Ji Eun, ketua _club vocal_ yang terkenal dengan suara indahnya. Taehyung beberapa kali pernah mendengar Jungkook memuji senior itu.

"Aku tidak tau kau menyukai Ji Eun _sunbae_ ," Taehyung menyimpan sepatu khususnya, menggantinya dengan sepatu luar berwarna abu-abu yang tersimpan di dalam loker setelah jam pelajaran berakhir.

Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama, "Aku juga tidak tau kau menyukai Namjoon _hyung._ "

Pergerakan Taehyung seketika terhenti, lantas menoleh, "Namjoon _hyung_ itu keren!" Serunya bersemangat.

"Ji Eun _noona_ juga keren," balas Jungkook tak mau kalah.

"Namjoon _hyung_ juara satu paralel sekolah!"

"Ji Eun _noona_ selalu menjuarai setiap pertandingan _vocal_."

"Namjoon _hyung_ tinggi! Dia disukai semua orang!"

"Ji Eun _noona_ cantik, dia juga populer."

"Namjoon _hyung_ bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan sangat baik! Dia tersenyum saat bahagia, menangis saat sedih, dan berteriak saat marah!" Taehyung tanpa sadar menaikkan oktaf dalam suaranya. Setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya.

Jungkook mematung.

"Maaf," Jungkook meraih wajah Taehyung, mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, "Jangan menangis, maaf."

* * *

 _Masih dia, pemuda baik hati yang kukuh bersembunyi di balik topengnya, hanya demi menyamarkan suara hatinya yang menjerit pilu._

.

.

Jemari kurus itu menelusup ke dalam toples _cookies_ yang tersisa seperempat. Memasukkan sepotong ke dalam mulutnya, tanpa peduli bahwa tidak ada lagi ruang yang tersisa di sana. Dan berakhir dengan batuk menyiksa akibat menelan potongan _cookies_ yang belum hancur sempurna. Remah-remah cokelat tersembur dari mulutnya, membuat karpet yang semula sudah kotor, menjadi semakin kotor karena remahan cokelat itu kian bertambah.

Tangannya terulur, berusaha menggapai segelas air. Hazelnya yang berpendar hampir membentuk bendungan, menatap penuh harap pada pemuda yang duduk tenang di hadapannya. Namun sayang, pemuda itu terlalu hanyut dalam bacaannya.

"Kook- _uhuk!_ "

Jungkook menoleh, kemudian terkejut saat mendapati wajah sahabatnya sudah berubah merah, "Astaga, memangnya kau pikir umurmu berapa, hah? Makanlah yang benar," sungutnya seraya mengulurkan segelas air.

Taehyung menghela nafas lega setelah membasahi kerongkongannya, "Kook-ah, menurutmu Namjoon _hyung_ sudah punya pacar?"

Jungkook melirik sejenak, lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya, "Tidak tau," jawabnya acuh.

"Ish...aku mau pulang saja!" Taehyung beranjak dari tempat tidur Jungkook. Memakai sendal rumah berkarakter _rillakuma_ dengan terburu dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sesekali melirik reaksi Jungkook. Berharap agar pemuda itu mencegahnya, namun tidak, Jungkook sama sekali tidak merespon. Pemuda itu masih saja fokus pada bukunya.

Maka Taehyung tak punya pilihan lain selain pulang dengan kaki menghentak kesal.

"Oh, Taehyung-ah, sudah mau pulang?"

Taehyung berpapasan dengan Namjoon saat menuruni tangga. Pemuda tinggi itu menggenggam segelas air di tangan kirinya, dan ponsel di tangan kanannya. Tampak santai dengan kaos hitam polos dan celana selutut, tanpa jas almamater dan dasi yang mencekik leher.

Taehyung mengangguk samar, "Jungkook mengabaikanku dari tadi, _hyung_ ," adu Taehyung dengan bibir mencebik sebal.

Namjoon tergelak, "Anak itu? Mengabaikanmu?" Tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik.

"Kemari, aku tunjukkan bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian bocah itu," Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya, sebagai isyarat agar Taehyung mendekat. Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju halaman belakang, menyamankan diri di pinggir lapangan basket yang sengaja dibuat tepat di bawah jendela kamar putra bungsu keluarga Jeon.

Namjoon berdeham, diam-diam menampilkan seringai tipis, "Oi Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, menatap lurus dua manusia di bawah sana.

"Ayo main basket! Yang menang dapat ciuman Taehyung!"

Taehyung bersumpah demi Jimin yang tinggi badannya tidak pernah bertambah, baru kali ini ia melihat Jungkook bermain basket dengan wajah serius yang mengerikan. Berkali-kali pemuda itu jatuh, namun tak sekalipun ia berhenti untuk bangkit.

Terkutuklah Namjoon dan segudang bakatnya.

Melawan Namjoon memang bukan perkara mudah. Terlebih, pemuda itulah yang mengenalkan Jungkook pada basket. Mengungguli Namjoon adalah satu-satunya hal yang belum pernah Jungkook lakukan. Maka ketika Jungkook mengakhiri permainan hari itu dengan _score_ 32:31, Taehyung menahan nafas.

Pemuda itu lantas berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung, dan menariknya dalam diam. Menarik sosok itu menjauh dari lapangan. Taehyung menenggak ludahnya susah payah, karena Jungkook tidak pernah terlihat semengerikan ini sebelumnya.

"J-Jungkook-ah," panggilnya takut-takut.

Jungkook berhenti, namun enggan berbalik, "Jangan lagi," ujarnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Jangan menjadi _mudah_ hanya karena kau menyukai Namjoon!" Sentak Jungkook tiba-tiba.

Taehyung termangu, "Hey, tidak perlu mengataiku, brengsek. Ciuman itu hanya gurauan. Apa aku tampak sejalang itu di matamu?"

Keterdiaman Jungkook setelahnya membuat Taehyung melepas paksa genggaman di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian menghilang di balik gerbang kediaman keluarga Jeon.

* * *

 _Dan aku, pemuda idiot yang terlalu sibuk menudingnya sebagai antagonis dunia. Tanpa memikirkan bawa luka itu juga tersemat di sana. Di tempat yang sama, namun bersarang di raga yang berbeda._

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak saling menyapa. Taehyung lebih banyak diam, sementara Jungkook menjadi lebih sering menghadiri kelas -walaupun sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan dengan tidur. Hal ini jelas mengundang tanda tanya besar di benak setiap orang. Tidak ada lagi pemandangan amplop-perangko seperti Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung yang berkeliaran di kantin ketika istirahat. Tidak ada lagi si _hyperactive_ Kim Taehyung dan si dingin Jeon Jungkook -yang selalu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat tiap bersama Taehyung.

Tidak satupun dari mereka yang bersedia mengaku salah. Tidak satupun yang mau memulai. Dan tidak satupun yang berinisiatif untuk melepas ego. Namjoon yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu dari jauh hanya mampu menggeram gemas, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah keduanya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengaku bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan.

"Aku sudah menerima cokelatmu, terimakasih," Namjoon duduk di depan Taehyung yang tengah melamun dengan semangkuk bakso tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ah, ya," sahut Taehyung cepat. Bohong jika dia bilang tidak terkejut saat Namjoon tiba-tiba muncul.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Kau tau? Jungkook memberikannya sambil melempar cokelat itu ke wajahku. Mengatakan bahwa _Taehyung yang memberikannya_ dengan nada luar biasa ketus. Saat itu aku tau bahwa dia _cemburu_."

Taehyung menoleh, perasaannya menghangat seketika. Semburat merah yang teramat tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Bocah itu, selalu menutup diri. Aku ingat sejak kecil dia tidak pernah meminta dibelikan mainan sebagaimana teman-temannya lakukan. Orang tua kami yang tidak pernah akur mungkin menjadi salah satu alasannya. Jungkook takut menyakiti orang lain jika dia mulai bicara. Jadi dia memilih diam. Terus diam sampai dia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang harus dikatakan dan mana yang harus dirahasiakan. Dan berakhir dengan menyimpan rapat-rapat semuanya."

Namjoon menoleh, menatap Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya penasaran, "Lalu kau datang, Tae. Kau menempelinya dan mengganggunya sepanjang hari. Mengubahnya menjadi _manusia._ Tapi tidak ada yang berubah secara instan. Jungkook masih seperti dulu;tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya. Lucu sekali melihatnya menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh amarah," lanjutnya.

"Tapi yang terlucu dari semuanya adalah kau," Namjoon tertawa gemas dengan tangan terulur, mengacak surai kecokelatan milik Taehyung, "Aku membaca suratmu dan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa."

Namjoon merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah kusut masai. Namun rentetan kalimat di dalamnya masih dapat dibaca dengan teramat jelas.

 ** _Untuk Jeon Jungkook,_**

 ** _Aku tidak sempat membuatnya, jadi aku membelinya dengan uang tabunganku. Ehehe._**  
 ** _Valentine tahun depan aku janji akan membuatnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Jadi, makan ini dulu sampai menunggu 14 Februari tahun depan, oke?_**

Taehyung tertunduk malu. Namjoon sialan, kenapa masih disimpan, sih?

"Kau memberikan cokelat itu padanya, tapi berpesan untuk memberikannya padaku. Semalu itu eh?" Kekeh Namjoon untuk kesekian kalinya, "Dia langsung mengira kau menyukaiku, tau."

"Jeon _dungu_ Jungkook itu benar-benar bodoh," rutuk Taehyung kemudian.

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, "Sangat bodoh," ulangnya.

"Tapi dia memberikan cokelat pada Eunji _sunbae_ ," sela Taehyung saat ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu kembali muncul dalam benaknya.

"Itu karena kau memberikan cokelat padaku."

"Tapi dia memuji Eunji _sunbae_ mati-matian!"

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan waktu itu?"

Taehyung tergagap, "Aku-aku hanya mengatakan bahwa Namjoon _hyung_ itu keren, jenius, tinggi-"

"Hah, dasar pasangan idiot," potong Namjoon jengah, "Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau menyukaiku, bocah. Jungkook itu mudah sekali cemburu."

Tangan kanan Namjoon terjulur, mengambil alih mangkuk bakso yang sudah mulai mendingin. Sementara tangan kirinya terangkat dan bergerak untuk mengusir Taehyung dari tempatnya, "Sudah sana, pergi bicara dengannya. Lupakan apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu. Dia hanya sedang meluapkan kecemburuannya."

Taehyung masih bergeming di tempatnya ketika Namjoon bangkit dan mendorong tubuh kurus Taehyung supaya menjauh, "Lupakan dulu keegoisanmu, dasar kalian penggila harga diri. Membuatku gemas saja!"

"Tapi _hyung_ , kalau dia tidak suka aku bagaimana? Aku, kan, sering mengganggunya," Rengek Taehyung seraya menarik-narik lengan seragam yang lebih tua.

Namjoon meremas kedua bahu Taehyung, "Dengar, aku kenal adikku dengan sangat baik. Cara dia _melihat_ mu, sama dengan caranya _melihat_ basket," pemuda itu menarik nafas sesaat, " _Jungkook itu suka sekali diganggu olehmu."_

Kalimat terakhir Namjoon berhasil meyakinkan Taehyung untuk melarikan dirinya ke kelas Jungkook. Melangkah selebar mungkin, dan berhenti ketika beberapa langkah lagi mencapai pintu.

Taehyung menarik nafas panjang, kemudian melangkah dengan yakin -hanya untuk kembali terdiam di ambang pintu- ketika sosok yang dicarinya muncul di depan wajahnya. Keduanya terpaku, cukup lama. Tidak saling bertemu satu sama lain selama seminggu, cukup menjadi alasan untuk saling merindukan.

"Jung-"

Belum sempat Taehyung menyampaikan maksudnya, Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menariknya untuk sebuah pelukan hangat. Taehyung mengagumi betapa pas postur tubuhnya berada di dalam kurungan Jungkook.

"Maaf, maafkan aku," Jungkook menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali.

Taehyung tersenyum, mengusap punggung pemuda itu dalam kelegaan yang meletup-letup di dadanya, "Berhenti minta maaf, Jeon."

"Tidak, aku salah. Kau sama sekali tidak _mudah_. Maksudku, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu. Lain kali aku akan membantumu mendekati Namjoon _hyu-_ "

 _Cup_.

Bibir Taehyung yang menyapu lembut permukaan bibir Jungkook menghentikan sederet kalimat yang meluncur dari pita suara Jungkook.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Taehyung ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Sementara Jungkook masih beku di tempatnya, "K-Kau menyukai Namjoon _hyung,_ kan?"

Taehyung mendengus, "Jangan buat kesimpulan seenaknya, dasar!"

"Tapi kau bilang Namjoon _hyung_ keren."

"Ya, dia memang keren," sahut Taehyung acuh.

"Kau juga bilang Namjoon _hyung_ jenius."

"Lalu kau mau membantah itu?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Namjoon _hyung_ itu keren, tinggi, jenius, dan aku _mengaguminya,_ " ujar Taehyung ceria.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak menyukai _hyung_ ku?"

Taehyung berdeham, "Hm...bagaimana ya, aku lebih _menyukai_ adiknya, sih."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Taehyung akhirnya melihat Jungkook menangis. Pemuda itu memeluknya erat. Erat sekali seolah dengan merenggangkannya bisa menghilangkan Taehyung dari sisinya untuk selamanya.

Keterdiaman Jungkook mengajarkan Taehyung bahwa tidak perlu _bersedih_ untuk _menangis,_ sebab ada banyak tawa yang harus ditularkan ketika rasa sedih itu datang.

.

.  
 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

 _Rumah hantu_ menjadi pilihan pertama dalam rencana kencan pertama mereka. Taehyung yang mengusulkan. Menurutnya, Jungkook yang bertingkah _sok_ berani adalah hal paling romantis di dunia.

Maka Jungkook bisa apa ketika _pacar_ kesayangannya mulai merengek demi dituruti keinginannya?

Dan setelahnya Taehyung menyesal, karena rumah hantu kali ini dua kali lebih seram dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Membuat lututnya terasa luar biasa lemas ketika berhasil keluar. Sementara Jungkook, pemuda itu tampak pucat, meskipun tidak separah Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah, kenapa waktu itu kau langsung turun ketika Namjoon _hyung_ mengajakmu bertanding basket?" Tanya Taehyung setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk merilekskan diri. Pemuda itu penasaran setengah mati.

"Karenamu, tentu saja," jawab Jungkook santai.

" _Wae?_ "

Jungkook mencubit gemas pipi Taehyung sekilas, "Aku mungkin bisa tahan untuk tidak menangis saat orang tuaku bercerai. Aku juga bisa baik-baik saja ketika dikeluarkan dari tim inti basket. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa tetap diam dan biasa saja ketika Namjoon mengambilmu dariku. Karena selama ini _kau_ yang selalu membuatku merasa baik-baik saja. Jika kau juga diambil dariku...entahlah," terang Jungkook dan mengedik di akhir kalimatnya.

Taehyung tersenyum malu-malu. Lalu senyum itu lenyap begitu saja ketika mengingat sesuatu, "Tapi Jeon, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak memuji Eunji _sunbae_ lagi!"

Jungkook tergelak, mengundang satu jitakan melayang ke kepalanya, "Tidak ada yang bilang padamu, ya, kalau Eunji _noona_ itu sepupuku?"

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Sungut Taehyung seketika. Sejujurnya, dia malu karena sudah seenaknya menuduh Jungkook yang tidak-tidak. Jeon _sialan_ Namjoon juga tidak bilang apa-apa soal itu.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu, "Itu, sih, tidak penting," lalu pemuda itu mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Taehyung, "Yang terpenting adalah kau, Tae," ujarnya lamat-lamat. Jungkook membisikkannya beberapa senti di depan bibir Taehyung. Mata setajam elangnya mengunci tatapan Taehyung. Luar biasa menggoda dengan sapuan hangat nafas Jungkook di wajahnya.

" _Saranghae_."

* * *

 _a/n_

Ini pernah di _publish_ di wattpad dengan nama akun yang sama.

Nggak tau kenapa, rasanya ada yang _kurang_ kalau akun ini kosong tanpa ff kkk.

Hope you like it, _happy reading!_


End file.
